


Wasteland Adventures!

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Apocalypse, Trans Female Character, possible future smut, post-op Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a woman out of time, frozen for 200 years, awakening to a world ravaged by nuclear fire. Asami is a creation of the dark and sinister Institute, struggling with her brushes with true sentience and reality that her father is the reason that the world died.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">(HEADS UP!!!)</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>This fic is currently under construction, I had originally written it set in the Capitol Wasteland and based it around the plot of Fallout 3. But now that I've seen the glory of Fallout 4, I've started to rewrite most of the opening arc, and the focus is going to shift. Most of what's written will stay with adjustments (I'm mostly done that part of the editing) I just have to revamp the "origin story" piece of it, which is in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra flinched as bullets whistled around her, showering her with concrete and shattered glass. "That was way too fucking close" the water tribe woman thought, as she ejected her magazine and checked the ammo.

A dozen shiny bullets glinted back at her,reflecting the light of a noonday sun. Once it clicked back into place, Korra levered herself around the crumbling wall, catching three of the wasteland raiders as she dove across the gap, emptying her clip into them. The remaining four dove for cover, their charge momentarily halted. As soon as she came out of her landing roll, a callused hand was inserting a fresh clip into it's owner's battered assault rifle. 

The charging handle snapped forward, loading the first round as the muscular woman bounced a cylindrical grenade around the corner, bracing as a brilliant purple fireball engulfed the block for what seemed like an eternity. No sooner had the flames receded, the compact, dark figure swung around the corner, dispatching what remained of her pursuers with lethal efficiency. 

After rapidly stripping the bodies of ammunition, supplies, and spare parts, Korra stumbled tiredly back into the building she'd burst out of just moments before, settling down to rest in the shade of an intact wall. She whistled sharply, calling Naga to her, the massive polar bear dog bounding up and nuzzling her owner gently. " Keep watch girl, I need to take an inventory and make some quick repairs before we can eat." she said, ruffling Naga's floppy ears as she removed the saddle and bags.

Korra began methodically cataloging everything she'd scavenged, her Pip-Boy updating it's inventory as she scanned each item. Once it was all logged in, she studied the screen for a while as the adrenaline ebbed, her mind replaying the scene. Once she'd finished swapping out the bolt on her rifle and replacing some of the plates in her damaged armor, it was clear that they were well and truly alone.

The water tribe woman's shoulders visibly slumped as she released all the tension in her back, emitting a deep, satisfied sigh as several loud pops followed. Her trusty companion came loping back over, settling her head on Korra's lap. The two of them rested for the first time in days, being grateful for the reprieve from combat. Korra peeled open a can of processes meat for her grateful polar bear dog, digging into a can of beans herself after filling Naga's dish with some of her precious purified water.

Once dusk had begun to settle and the scorching temperatures dropped to a manageable level, the now rested pair moved on, Korra riding Naga and relying on her companion's keen sight and sharp hearing to keep them safe in the slowly darkening wasteland. Thankfully their travel was largely uneventful, few denizens of the wasteland dared to cross the hulking mass of fur and muscle that is Korra's best friend and long time companion, Naga. The polar bear dog bounded across the cracked ground, covering vast distances under the cool cover of night, their destination a steadily growing point on the horizon.

After what felt like hours, the pair of weary travelers finally arrived at the beacon of the Commonwealth, Diamond City. Once it was a great stadium enjoyed by the masses, now it was a home and refuge for many wastelanders. Diamond City is a crossroad in the Commonwealth, at some point everyone passes through here, some stay, some move on, but if you want to find anyone or anything, you always start here. The water tribe woman waited patiently as the security gate lifted, it's harsh lights causing them to cast long shadows in the early morning light. Korra's lopsided grin is met by a wave of recognition from the head of security, Mako, who Korra had known ever since she left the vault. Several years earlier, after she had been forced from the only home she'd ever known.

The muscular woman and tall, slender man exchanged rough hugs, glad to see each other for the first time in months. Mako scratched Naga behind the ears, earning a happy grumble from her. After the two parted Korra lead the way down to the marketplace, quickly moving to start bartering away her scavenged goods. After an hour or so of haggling and trading, Naga's sattle bags were considerably lighter, and Korra's pouch was several hundred caps heavier.

As Korra settled into the "cafe" and got a double order of the Blamco mac & cheese (a childhood favorite) and ordered Naga a big, raw brahman steak. While she patiently waited for her food, she steadily downed a Nuka-Cola and whiskey, letting out a near toxic belch and laughing. Now with a huge steaming bowl of the gooey, safety yellow mac & cheese she remembered from her days in the vault, and hand rolled joint of "Alaskan Thunderfuck" she'd bought from the freelance pharmaceutical salesman in the market, Korra relaxed and began reviewing her transactions and trades, organizing her inventory and marking future consolidations/repairs that made when she has the time.

Korra's dark, muscular frame sunk into the luxurious bed in her newly rented room, embracing the rare creature comforts that you never saw in wasteland. After a few more drags on the smoldering joint, Korra stubbed it out in the nearby ash tray and headed for the shower, reveling in the feeling of cleaning with non-polluted water, scrubbing weeks of dirt and grime out of every place imaginable. Soon her ministrations became gentler and she scrubbed soap down off her stomach and into the dense patch of hair nestled between her firm thighs. Slowly and carefully cleaning her vulva, Korra glanced down at her lap, wincing and smiling at some of the surgery scars that were still slightly visible.

As much as the water tribe woman desperately wanted to pleasure herself deep into the night, to explore her clean and wanting body, Korra was weary and had an appointment in the morning with Dr. Sun to do a monthly examination of her surgery results, making sure everything was still well on it's way to being healed, and filling any medications that she needed. So with the mood thoroughly killed, Korra toweled herself off and curled up and the large bed with Naga beside her, the towering dog always keeping her warm and safe. Soon they both drifted off into a deep and and dreamless sleep, Korra nestled against Naga as the both gently snored.


	2. It's Naga Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reflects on her history in the wasteland, and she came to be acquainted with the lumbering pile of fur that is Naga, her best friend, soon after leaving Vault 101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Potential full rewrite on origin story, I was originally following the major events of Fallout 3, but I want to find a new direction!)
> 
> -This fic is going to be mainly an exploration of Korra's experiences immediately after she leaves/escapes the vault.
> 
> \- I'm aiming to explore the harsh realities of a post apocalyptic wasteland, while having Naga find a lost and overwhelmed Korra and nurture her.
> 
> -I deeply identify with Naga, both because slipping into a puppy headspace helps me handle my anxiety, and also because I'm a caretaker to everyone around me and I'll always stand up for them!

"Animals tend to be the best alarm systems. if they suddenly kick up a fuss, it’s time to move. If they go completely silent, it’s really time to move." Korra thought as she curled up against Naga in their small cabin.

She was still surprised every single day that she made it this far, the wasteland was an unforgiving and harsh place."But..." the tired woman thought "I wouldn't have lasted a week outside the vault if I hadn't literally stumbled across Naga".

As an uneasy peace settled over her, Korra curled up and burrowed up against Naga's soft mass, letting the warm heartbeat surround her. She thought back to that fateful day when her entire world was thrown into chaos, and still wondered how she had ever survived the cataclysm. As she had neared her 19th birthday, her father mysteriously disappeared from the vault, which had be supposedly been sealed for 200 years. And within weeks of his leaving, the rumor soon spread that he had been doing illegal human experimentation, and that his "freak of a son" was his own handiwork.

Korra, a now ruggedly strong survivor in a harsh world, grew up an austere vault surrounded by people who acted like everything was peachy, while talking behind your back and harassing your for being even slightly different. Back in those days, everyone around her insisted she was a boy, despite her certainty that she was most definitely a girl. Eventually the majority just avoided her and the subject entirely, constantly speaking in hushed whispers any time she passed, their cruel eyes burning into the back of her head. Thankfully, even though Korra had lost her mother when she gave birth to her, her father Tonraq (the Overseer of the Vault) and his mother, Katara, were incredibly supportive of Korra's gender. Despite the vaults being the pinnacle of technology, their care has been left to fallible and often cruel men, their strict policies banning the medical care that Korra needed to be at peace. So after years of having to watch his daughter suffer, Tonraq finally gave in. Going against everything he been tasked to uphold, he secretly helped her start hormones. And 6 months later he performed her surgery, he himself a skilled surgeon,, not trusting any of the vault doctors to keep her secret. 

For the first few months as she was healing, Korra managed to conceal the fact that anything had changed, but before long a member of the Tunnel Snakes overheard a private conversation between Tonraq and Katara about Korra's progress. Soon they were being hounded daily about what a freak Korra was and how the things that her father had done were "obscene and immoral". And less than two weeks later, Toraq snuck out of the vault, leaving his daughter behind, not even saying goodbye. The next morning when both women realized that he was truly gone, they rushed to pack an emergency supply of food, water, medicine, and Korra's hormone injection supplies in preparation for hasty exit now that there was no Overseer to stop the vault dwellers from enacting mob rule on an innocent woman.

Naga interrupted her tumble down the rabbit hole with a worried whimper, bringing Korra back to reality. She wiped away the tears and hugged Naga close, letting her soothing presence ease her racing mind. Korra's thoughts now turn to the events of those first days out of the vault, and how she met the polar bear dog.


	3. Take a Final Nuka-Break...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reflects on some of her more interesting encounters.

Many things in the wasteland were impressive to behold, from the moldering glory of the U.S.S. Constitution to the hallowed silence of the halls of C.I.T., but it's hard to hold a candle to one of Korra's most memorable kills. She'd tracked the scumbag, Two-Toed Ping, for a month, learning his routes and habits, and hoping to catch him in a trap that avoided a full frontal assault. She finally caught an opportunity when she realized that he seemed to favor a certain Nuka-Cola vending machine at a Red Rocket gas station in Concord. It was secluded enough from any major traffic that it went unnoticed for the most part, but Ping had made the mistake of paying locals to restock supplies from anything the scavanged, with a premium on intact Nuka-Cola. With some bartering, two threats, and half dozen curses, Korra finally wrung the information out of her local contacts, trading two precious bottles of her own Nuka horde for it.

Late one night Korra crept down to the gas station, grateful that the locals were looking the other way, she would be LONG gone by the time they realized what happened. As quickly and quietly as she could, she dismantled to front of the vending machine and carefully rigged a beautifully elegant trap that was equally as brutal. In place of the usual rack of ice cold Nuka-Cola bottles, Korra placed (fittingly) handmade Nuka-Grenades (an unholy mixture of Nuka Quantum and solvents forming napalm) and then proceeded to pack the body full of frag mines, plasma grenades, and enough spent shell casings to open an armory. In short, for a few brief seconds ground zero of this vending machine would be hell on earth.

Just as expected, Ping and his usual thugs made their rounds and breaked at the gas station. Korra was watching from a (barely) safe distance, training her sniper rifle on the location, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Soon she was rewarded as Ping approached his precious Nuka-Colas, strolling across the station without a care in the world, boy was he in for a surprise. The lanky thief banged the machine, the decoy Nuka-Cola dropping down while simultaneously engaging the frag bouquet that starts the whole party. No one noticed the distinct *PING* of pins disengaging, so the gang (and everyone in a 10-15mi radius) were duly surprised by the massive glowing neon purple and green fireball that engulfed the entire station, sending the remnants of the once pristine Nuka-Cola machine tracing brilliant arcs in the night sky, incinerating everything within 200 yards and leaving a smoldering crater where the station once stood. Even from her perch, the fiery blastwave slapped Korra on her ass, leaving her with searing afterimages for minutes on end, not looking forward to the angry complaints from the locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work past some major writer's block, so I figured I'd write a fun chapter I've had bouncing around for a while. The Nuka-Cola machine trap was inspired by my Nuka-Cola machine in Fallout 3 in Megaton, I used it for storing every frag mine, plasma grenade, and mini-nuke I found!


	4. To my readers...

I wanted to apologize for any confusion and for the random posting of drabbles. My mental health has still been struggling and I've barely been functional enough to write as much as I have. I live with major chronic pain and work a physically exhausting job, so even a constant supply of ibuprofen and medical marijuana has only kept my at 60% functional. You're welcome to hit up my tumblr, I don't know how much I'll be writing, but I love chatting!


End file.
